villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Loveless' Spider Crew
Loveless' Spider Crew are a group of supporting antagonists of the 1999 film Wild Wild West. They are engineers (with bizarre prosthesis) working for the Loveless Alliance, assigned by their boss Arliss Loveless to maintain control of his greatest weapon: an 80-ft mechanical tarantula that he intends to use to overthrow the United States government and divide the nation amongst themselves. Role Following Loveless's decimation of a nearby town with the giant spider, Artemus Gordon and James West head over in their flying vehicle to stop him. As they crash their vehicle into the spider's cockpit (killing Munitia in the process), West ends up into the engine room, where he meets the first crewmember (who has giant bronze blades for his hands, even more stronger to slice off a deadly blade fitted inside West' boot, much to West's shock. The second crewmember comes by to fight West, revealing to have a metal spike run through his skull, and the third one (with a lazy eye) hollers as he tries to attack West with a shovel. Though it would appeared that the three crewmembers had the upper hand, West turns the table by fighting back against them. He manages to restrain the first crewmember by chaining him up and send him out from the railing, leaving the first crewmember to be hanged to his death. West then uses a giant wrench to smack the second crewmember on the head before throwing him into several large gears, killing him instantly. The third crewmember then attempts to best out on West by performing martial art moves, saying that he learned them from a Chinese person. Undaunted by this, West kills the third crewmember by smacking him head with the same shovel. However, West comes face to face with fourth and final crewmember, who has a metal skull and super-strength; even West is horrified to see that he's too strong to receive a kick in the crotch. Using the giant wrench, West smacks the fourth crewmember several times to no avail until he is corned at the railing. Deciding to face his face, West gives the wrench to the fourth crewmember, who attempts to smack him out. However, the metal skull starts to shorten out due to West's blows, causing the fourth crewmember to fall from the railing to his death. Fed up with his crew's failure and the loss of he two remaining mistresses Amazonia and Miss Lippenrieder, Loveless decides to personally deal with West himself. However, Loveless accidentally hits the spider's control lines, causing the spider to lock itself before it could plunge into a big cliff. This causes both West and Loveless to fall off the spider, though West saves himself by grabbing the first crewmember's ankles as the latter is still chained to the spider while Loveless falls screaming to his death below. Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Brutes Category:Supremacists Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Mentally Ill Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Terrorists Category:Criminals Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Homicidal Category:Thugs Category:Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Pawns Category:Scapegoat Category:Comedy Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Lawful Evil Category:Jingoist Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil